


into your clutching mouth

by unraelated



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Outdoor Sex, Post-Time Skip, excessive purple prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unraelated/pseuds/unraelated
Summary: 'He was a cup with a hollow bottom and when Dimitri poured himself into him, Hubert took and took and took, and his deadened heart felt alive for the first time in years.'Dimitri is fresh out of prison and wants answers.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	into your clutching mouth

Dimitri filled something in him. A void, a hollowed-out hole that he’d cut from his chest years ago. Hubert didn’t know how it happened, how they fit together like they did, he just knew that there was so _much_ of Dimitri, spilling out from every angle, like a the edges of him were a porcelain bowl, cracked and spilling over from trying to hold in the ocean.

No one around Dimitri could hold that much of - _something_ that was constantly overflowing from him. No one could breathe in his atmosphere with the weight of him crushing down into their lungs.

Except Hubert.

He was a cup with a hollow bottom and when Dimitri poured himself into him, Hubert took and took and _took,_ and his deadened heart felt alive for the first time in years.

It started like this: Dimitri back from his imprisonment, acquitted after countless appeals for the murder of his uncle. Five years too late, and it had transformed him from the earnest boy, marred by tragedy that Hubert once knew into this dark shadow of a man.

Dimitri was changed forever. Hubert preferred him this way.

The first time was only a glimpse through the darkened room of the club. Hubert stood over Edelgard as she slammed her shotglass to the counter and looked across the room and locked eyes with the one man he thought he’d never see in person again.

He could feel it even then. Could see how even strangers avoided him, leaving a perfect circle of empty space around him, as if he had some kind of force field that kept everyone at bay.

The second was a more formal meeting, Hubert at his front door, rapping on the steel of it with pristine white gloves.

 _”She had nothing to do with what happened to you,”_ he told him when the door opened.

Dimitri had said nothing. Close to him like this, Hubert felt it for the first time, the fire and magnetic pull of Dimitri’s orbit, threatening, overbearing, and so _much_ that it pebbled the skin on the backs of his arms.

Dimitri slammed the door in his face. Hubert assumed that was the end of it.

It was not.

 _The end of it_ , Hubert supposed, was when Dimitri found him on the street, lurking - as he often did - and barreled into him, forcing him into the nearby alleyway, fists bunched against Hubert’s shirt, holding him savagely up against the grimy brick wall.

 _”If not her,”_ Dimitri had breathed, an animal breath, and Hubert had heard whispers of the _boar_ and knew suddenly that the name was apt, _”then who?”_

Hubert didn’t answer him then. All he knew was that the wall was cold against his back and Dimitri was a furnace, a forest fire, an open door into a crematory. He was so empty and Dimitri was so _full_ , and all he wanted was to be sated.

His kiss was an experiment, a lesson in daring. He thought Dimitri would kill him for it - he didn’t mind, part of him entertained the hysterical thought that if Dimitri strangled the life from him then he’d be even emptier, an open vessel to fill.

It ended like this: Hubert spun and pressed facefirst into the wall, his fingers steepling against the rough edges of it, fingertips worming into the crevices of the brick while Dimitri’s teeth latched on the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

For a moment, he was surprised that they weren’t all sharp like the predator he seemed to be, but they were just as good at drawing blood, even as Dimitri’s hands rucked down the back of his pants and his fingers found their way inside of him.

It was brutal, uncaring, and Hubert gasped as he _felt_ it, felt something like he hadn’t felt in years. Dimitri was a storm, a cataclysm of hellish events, and in the moment when Hubert felt the thickness of his cock force its way in, in, _in_ , he felt it all be poured into him too.

It felt divine. It felt like his life was living in monochrome and Dimitri was finally showing him shades of red.

Dimitri strove against him, driving Hubert into the wall with the impatient _jolt_ of his hips, as if each thrust was the clash of weaponry in some far-off dream and Dimitri was fighting to kill. Hubert felt it bunch up in his chest, sparkle behind his eyes, impact deep in his gut and then, all at once, he was overflowing with it.

He cried out, his gloves ruined as his nails scraped against the brick, trying to rock back against him, but Dimitri had all the power, all the control and Hubert liked it that way. He felt all of Dimitri’s rage, his anger, the unjust imprisonment and the murder of everything he loved - he felt it like he’d never felt anything else and he had to blink the tears from his eyes when he finally came untouched, drenching the front of his pants, which Dimitri hadn’t even cared to pull down the rest of the way.

Fingers fisted tighter around his sharp hipbones and Dimitri pummeled into him again, again, again and Hubert knew he’d be bruised and aching, knew he’d feel it for days, and in that wild moment he was unsure if he’d ever fully heal.

And then it was done. Dimitri let him go and without his strength, Hubert sagged to his knees on the ground, pants still too low in the back, feeling the wetness of his seed between his legs.

He breathed and felt pain, which was better than emptiness, and opened his eyes.

“The cult,” he finally got out, his breath in shallow gasps, all thought pushed from his mind by Dimitri’s rage, “I know their name.”

Dimitri said nothing and stepped back, expectant. Hubert heard the familiar chime of a belt being redone and grimaced, reaching behind him to slowly pull up the waistband of his pants.

“I’ll tell it to you if you fuck me like that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's so much that I need to work on right now... I just wanted to do something that I didn't feel pressured about and wasn't expected of me, so I just wrote a lot of weird metaphors for sex and slapped them together.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/unraelated) if you want to keep up with my work!


End file.
